Dame una oportunidad
by FiraLili
Summary: En esta vida no existen las coincidencias solo lo inevitable" El enamorarse de la persona equivocada es el peor de los errores que se puede cometer pero uno de los más comunes... “Dame una oportunidad para amarte”.


**Hola este one-shot es dedicado a una amiga por su cumpleaños… espero le guste y a ustedes igual..**

**Feliz cumpleaños Melissa.**

_Disfrútenlo. _

_**Dame una oportunidad.**_

"_En esta vida no existen las coincidencias solo lo inevitable"_

_Los ojos grises resplandecieron en la oscura habitación pero estaban sin vida, sin fuerzas… sin voluntad, el enamorarse de la persona equivocada es el peor de los errores que se puede cometer pero uno de los más comunes, él antes se burlaba de eso, no lo entendía hasta ahora, maldecía el día en que se enamoro de sus ojos castaños tan hermosos y dulces pero a la vez inalcanzables pues era imposible que alguien como ella se llegara a fijar en él, aquel que la humillo, insulto, reto y lastimo innumerable de veces… ¿cómo exigirle amor? Si él no podía darlo ¿Cómo exigirle a la vida su amor? Si él está acostumbrado a arrebatar ¿Cómo? _

_Con dificultad se levanto, la sabana que le cubría resbalo por su pecho dejándolo descubierto, sus cabellos rebeldes caían por su rostro dándole un aspecto salvaje, con una mano se tapo los ojos que fue bajando lentamente rozando su nariz, pómulos y labios para luego caer sobre su regazo. Sus pies tocaron el frio suelo causando un pequeño temblor… mientras se ponía su uniforme su mente vaga en semanas anteriores recreando las sensaciones, olores e imágenes que vivió y en especial a ella tan bella y pura ¿Cómo no amarla? ¿Cómo no odiarla? _

……………………… _Recuerdos……………………_

-Eres un idiota Malfoy- lagrimas se asoman por sus ojos antes de darse vuelta y dejarlo plantado.

_Él sabe lo que es, lo sabe bien pero como evitarlo, amar es contra su naturaleza ¿Amor? Palabra inexistente en su vocabulario, carente de significada hasta hace poco… como dolía, la quería para él pero sabía que un deseo nada mas… un deseo egoísta pero cuanto lo ansiaba._

-¿Amigos?- pregunto con una sonrisa tan radiante… tan suya.

_Como negar el amor que siente hacia ella… ¿Cómo negarlo? Un sentimiento muy alejado de la realidad era la amistad ¿Pero qué más puede exigir? Con una palabra le hace temblar, con una mirada le hace soñar y con una sonrisa le hace desear._

-¿Por qué, Draco? Dame una razón- pidió con sus ojos inundado de tristeza y desolación.

_Porque así es, su naturaleza es la de odiarte así creció, así lo educaron pero no tienes idea de cuánto le duele tener que herirte, tener que destrozarte… pero sobretodo no tienes idea de cuánto le duele y pesa el seguir amándote._

-Pensé que éramos amigos- susurro con el dolor impregnado en cada palabra, en cada silaba.

_Y él pensaba que ya te había olvidado pero que ironía, tú quieres amistad él amor… cual más cruel puede ser la vida._

-Te odio, no sabes cuánto de odio- grito después de asentar una seca y furiosa bofetada en el rostro pálido de oji-gris.

_Y él te ama, no sabes cuánto te ama, tus palabras le duelen pero sabe que se lo merece pero no tienes ni idea de cómo lo apuñalas, como lo hieres… como lo dejas morir… no tienes ni idea._

………………………_Fin de los Recuerdos……………………_

_Sus manos se detuvieron en el nudo de su corbata ajustándola solo lo necesario dejándola un poco suelta, se paso la mano por su cabello despeinándolo inconscientemente, sabía que la ha perdido pero la necesitaba demasiado ella es lo que siempre soñó… la decisión fue tomada con un rápido y elegante movimiento se dirigió a escribir. _

_Los nervios se hacían mayor a medida que se acercaba el correo… llego._

-¿Qué es esto?

_Sus suaves movimientos eran cautelosos y agiles al desenvolver el paquete entregado, sus ojos recorrieron la fina caja de aterciopelo con admiración antes de proceder a abrirlo… a pesar de la distancia sus ojos se encontraron, ella con una nota en sus manos y él con el corazón acelerado._

_Una lagrima surco la morena mejilla mientras negaba… él entendió pero le dolió._

_Ambos se levantaron dejando atrás algo muy importante… él su corazón y ella una nota que vino dentro de una caja de aterciopelo que citaba:_

"_Dame una oportunidad para amarte". _

_Fin._

**Espero les haya gustado, sé que es triste pero en esta ocasión quería transmitir los sentimiento de un amor no correspondido y que mejor pareja que esta Draco y Hermione. Espero su reviews. **

**FiraLili**


End file.
